The specification relates to a data management system and, more specifically, a system for linking content files.
Numerous websites host videos for viewing by users. A video hosting site manages videos that are accessed by clients. Publishers upload video content to the video hosting site. The video hosting site pushes videos uploaded by publishers to the client.
Some of these videos hosted by the video hosting site are User-Generated Video Content (UGVC) that relate to other videos. For example, a fan of a first movie makes a tribute video including content from the full-length version of the first movie. The tribute video is related to the full-length version of the first movie. A user viewing the tribute video might be interested in watching the full-length version of the first movie, or other videos relating to the full-length version of the first movie. For example, videos featuring interviews with actors who acted in the first movie and are discussing the first movie might be of interest to a user that views the tribute video.
A first problem present in existing systems is that they do not provide a mechanism for linking a long form of a video to short form derivatives. For example, the existing systems do not provide a link to a full version video for a UGVC that is taken from the full version video.
A second problem in existing system is that they fail to analyze the UGVC and user activities around the UGVC to link the UGVC to a long form video and/or associated videos.